Hitherto, in semiconductor manufacturing processes, there are an increasing number of steps in which various kinds of processing are performed while a semiconductor wafer made of, for example, silicon is rotated, such as spin etching, spin drying, and spin coating. As specific devices, there are known wafer rotating and holding devices such as a spin etching device, a spin drying device, and a spin coating device. Further, as examples of processing to be performed on a wafer surface in manufacturing processes for a device, there can be given, in addition to etching processing for removing a damaged layer after back-grinding, applying developer to the wafer, developing processing on the wafer, which has a surface that has circuit patterns exposed thereon and is applied with developer, and which is printed with a semiconductor circuit, cleaning the wafer surface, and the like. As such a wafer rotating and holding device and method used for performing spin processing on a wafer, there are given, for example, devices and methods described in Patent Documents 1 to 4.
In those wafer rotating and holding devices, it is required to supply electric power to a mechanism for performing processing on a wafer on the rotary table in addition to electric power supply for rotating the rotary table.
In recent years, processing performed on a wafer on the rotary table has also become complicated, and hence it is required to use various control devices and electric power devices.